The Harmonica 2
by Hutch-is-gorgeous
Summary: A sequel story to my story "The Harmonica" with "The Harmonica 2" cowritten with a friend of mine.


Thank you acmabry for beta reading this story.

Title: _The Harmonica 2 _by HutchgalfromHamburg and Hutch_is_gorgeous

My friend HutchgalfromHamburg in Germany wanted more of my story _The Harmonica. _ So, I asked her if she would be interested in cowriting it and she said yes.

########

Title : The Harmonica 2 (sequel story to _The Harmonica_)

By HutchgalfromHamburg and Hutch_is_gorgeous

Here I was. Beating myself up for not informing Starsky where I was about to go. To meet up with my snitch, Lou Scobie, at a bar high in the hills of Bay City. Duh, I was so stupid...

Seeing Starsk was like seeing an angel, but I hurt so much.

My leg was screaming. My already bad back was screaming, but seeing Starsky and feeling his hand go through my hair...touching me…he was wiping away the tears I still had in me to shed.

#######

When I was in sixth grade there was an Animals for Kids class and the teacher said that one undeniable fact is that scorpions are venomous. That most species possess a sting comparable to that of a bee sting, but a few scorpion species have a venomous sting that can be lethal to humans.

Last night, as scorpions are nocturnal, I was 'this close' to being stung by the bee sting kind. Had it gone ahead and stung me, thinking I was its enemy (speaking of my leg screaming and my already bad back screaming) it just might've made me scream again. Or, try to scream, that is, as my mouth was cotton dry with the dehydration.

Something else must've been able to scare the miniature-albeit, menacing lobster looking creature away from me. Because I certainly hadn't been able to do it. Not even with taking my car's rearview mirror and trying to shoo it away to go somewhere else.

Then today, when Starsky arrived-

What a relief!

After that everything got a little blurry. I knew I was safe...thank God for Starsk!

Then a rescue team came to the scene. I remember that. I remember they told me to relax and I thought I could. I really did.

But then I remembered another time I was hurting so badly, and someone telling me to relax. It annoyed me and to no end! The way they said it! Plus, they weren't giving me anything for the pain either and every time I requested something for it, they just said that word 'Relax.'

Funny, I can't remember how the paramedics got me out of the canyon or how they cut me out of that wreck of a car but, what I DO remember is Starsk. I remember him holding my hand, being there for me as always.

I also recall the paramedics giving me a 'happy shot' shutting down my brain and blocking out every BAD memory I've ever had. But, the thing of it is, I didn't know what the ingredients were in that shot, and in the ambulance, it blocked out every GOOD memory I've ever had too (or so it seemed that it did). At the hospital and fully conscious again, I begged Starsky not to let them give me that kind of pain killer ever again.

The pain killer the nurse at the hospital gave me…like I already said… it wasn't making me drowsy like it had done on other occasions I've been in the hospital. I was so tired and wanted to sleep for at least a week or more but couldn't. That was until Starsky found a way to get me to sleep that included playing the harmonica.

However, my leg cast had to stay on for 10 weeks, and that was a big bummer. When it was time for my cast to be sawed off, I was scared stiff. I told Starsky that, and that I was also certain the person who would be cutting my cast off would accidentally amputate my left leg! Told Starsk that I could already hear the buzzing of the saw in my ear.

Starsky didn't tell me I was being ridiculous but got out the harmonica, and even played some new tunes to settle down my nerves.

###

Now about that back surgery I needed. Even before my car rolled multiple times into the depths of the canyon with me in it, I had back problems. This 'car accident' added to those problems. There were occasions when both legs would go more than halfway numb. Other times they would feel heavy- like they were made of lead and it was hard to walk, let alone put one foot in front of the other.

Then the back spasms got so bad they would make me bite down on my lower lip to keep from crying out. There were times the spasms, and some other things related to my back, got so awful it landed me in bed all day and night, and it hurt so much I could hardly breathe.

A few times the back problems caused me to accidentally pee my pants. On the days and nights I was in bed, Starsky took off work and mother-henned me to death. Sometimes I found it rather nice, while other times I found him to be a loveable, but royal pain in the butt. I missed my independence being able to do things and all by myself, like fix dinner. Go get the mail out of the postage box. Walk down the street and buy a newspaper from a local convenience store.

I wouldn't need the surgery in the first place but a few years back, it was Starsk and me (otherwise known as 'Me and Thee') trying to make Bay City a better place to live in. Two young people in a red and white Torino smoking weed in the car were killed by hired hit-men. The car looked exactly like Starsky's! We were doing our best to try and figure out if it was us or the kids who were the real targets.

With the help of our informant Huggy Bear, and with the help of Captain Dobey, we found out it was us!

Not that we didn't care that those young people had lost their lives and we felt sad for their parents, friends, and everyone else they'd left behind. In my determination to help Starsky catch the killers, I didn't go unscathed.

We were chasing the killers and I jumped from this fire escape, onto the top of a wall, and without giving it any real thought jumped off it. Landing on my butt on the roof of my Galaxie! I can't even begin to describe the pain that shot up my entire back!

###

So now I am here…no way out without surgery and I hate it! Starsky tells me over and over again all will be fine because Dr. Rey is doing the surgery.

Ha!

It is not HIM that will need a toilet raiser afterwards. It is not Him that will need a walker when I just got off of crutches, and it is not Him that will need assistance to simply roll over in bed.

But I was a trooper...! And well, we made it again! Although the first days in the hospital were awful! It's just no fun having to be hooked up to a urine catheter again and other medical equipment.

I still had problems sleeping, but then the harmonica was pulled out...sweet lullabies...how can I ever pay HIM back?

The End


End file.
